Reidi Artom
Eigenübersetzung von „It is right that life should expand to fill the spaces available for its completion, to find the proper means of balance. Always remember this: That all life is sacred, that all striving deserves reward, and that whenever you reach a place that is new to you, there will be those who were there before. Respect those who came before. Trust them with your life and your hope, as by accepting your coming, they are entrusting you with theirs.“ aus Reidi Artom's Expansion Manifesto Reidi Artom war eine weibliche Person einer bisher unbekannten langlebigen Spezies. Reidi arbeitete im Jahre 232 VSY für die Galaktische Republik als Kundschafterin und entdeckte im Rahmen ihrer Explorationen mindestens acht Sternsysteme, darunter das Cularin-System. Nachdem Reidi das Cularin-System entdeckt und ausgekundschaftet hatte, wurde sie bei den auf Cularin heimischen Tarasin eine Berühmtheit. Knapp ein Jahrhundert danach verließ sie das System wieder und begab sich in Richtung Unbekannte Regionen, um weiteren neuen Lebensraum zu erschließen. Über Reidi Artoms Leben danach ist nichts bekannt, allerdings gehörte sie einer langlebigen Spezies an, sodass vermutet wurde, dass sie sich selbst im Jahre 19 VSY noch in mittlerem Alter befand. Biografie Beginn ihrer Karriere Reidi Artom stammte von einer bisher unbekannten, humanoiden und langlebigen Spezies ab, die hunderte von Jahren lebte. Diese Jahre verbrachte Reidis Spezies allerdings meist allein auf ihrem abgeschiedenen Heimatplaneten, was für Reidi völlig unverständlich war. Sie wollte schon immer große Abenteuer erleben und die Galaxis entdecken, weshalb sie sich eines Tages von ihrer Heimat davon schlich und jahrelang durch die Galaxis irrte. Eine große Möglichkeit eröffnete sich ihr, als das Raumschiff, die Trailblazer, auf der sie sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt befand, angegriffen wurde. Der Pilot kam dabei ums Leben und das Schiff wurde schwer beschädigt, jedoch gelang es Reidi, die nötigen Reparaturen vorzunehmen und den nächsten Raumhafen anzufliegen. Dort ließ sie das Schiff auf ihren Namen registrieren, und nun öffnete sich ihr die Galaxis. Sie wusste, dass der beste Weg, neue Welten zu entdecken, ist, dafür bezahlt zu werden, weshalb sie sich der Galaktischen Republik anschloss und für das Republikanische Büro für Exploration und Kolonisation als Kundschafterin arbeitete. Während die meisten Kundschafter sich zu den Unbekannten Regionen begaben, machte sie selbst sich auf den Weg in die Expansionsregion und versuchte Welten zu finden, die andere übersehen hatten. Der erste Planet, den sie entdeckte, wurde nach ihr benannt: Es war der Planet Artom des Artom-Systems im Nuon-e-Safyd-Sektor. Erforschung der Galaxis Eigenübersetzung von „Comets. And nothing on my star charts, either. Could be interesting. A rock. See one, see 'em all. A planet, looks habitable, deinitely a thick atmosphere. A gas giant. Need to make sure we check the composition there, see what kind of gases we're dealing with, make sure you can live in them. Prpably plenty of room in tehre. Some kind of outer planet. Doesn't look like it should have an atmosphere, but sensors show life. Even the moons look promissing. In the middle of everything, and yet totally unknown. What a discovery! And it's all mine!“ aus Living Force Campaign Guide miniatur|links|250px|Das Cularin-System Im Jahre 232 VSY stieß Reidi Artom, nachdem sie die Sternsysteme Artom, Reidi Artom I, Reidi Artom II, Reidi Artom III, Reidi Artom VI und Reidi Artom V entdeckt hatte, letztlich auf ein weiteres System. Als sie den Hyperraum verließ, entdeckte sie einige Kometen und Asteroiden, und als sie sich weiter ins System begab, um jeden Planeten einzeln zu begutachten, erschien ihr das System sehr vielversprechend. Selbst die Monde und Gasplaneten des Systems waren bewohnbar. Reidi landete auf dem zweiten Planeten, wo sie den Dschungel und die echsenähnlichen Kreaturen, die sich ihrem Schiff näherten, entdeckte. Sie erfuhr, dass sie sich Tarasin nannten und sie erzählte ihnen Geschichten von der Galaxis, denen sie doch mit mehr als einem Hauch Skepsis gegenüberstanden. Reidi untersuchte einige der hiesigen Mineralien und Gase und meldete ihre Entdeckung beim Republikanischen Büro für Exploration und Kolonisation, wo sie es „Reidi-Artom-VI-System“ taufte. Die zuständigen Sachbearbeiter der Galaktischen Republik fanden einige Wochen später alte Einträge der Jedi, die das System als Cularin-System identifizierten. miniatur|rechts|180px|Der Mond Rennokk Reidi selbst blieb beinahe ein Jahrhundert in dem System und erforschte es. Nachdem sie dem Hiironi irstat bei dem Bau der Städte Gadrin und Hedrett geholfen hatte, entdeckte sie unter anderem die heiligen Ch'hala-Bäume. Von den Tarasin wurde sie durch die Wälder geführt, und sie erfuhr, dass die Bäume für die Tarasin heilig waren, dass sie in ihrer Nähe keinen Krieg führten und dass sie dort Monumente und Altäre errichteten, um das Leben zu ehren. Auch begab sie sich zur The Gave City auf Cularians Mond Rennokk. Sie stelltes fest, dass es auf Rennokk extrem heiß war und dass es auf der Oberfläche des Planeten nur so von Lavaströmen wimmelte. Sie begab sich zu den hohen Bergketten des Mondes und entdeckte eine riesige Höhle. Sie rannte um ihr Leben, als plötzlich ein riesiges, rotes, unidentifizierbares Wesen aus der Höhle stürmte und sie angriff. Es gelang ihr, zu ihrem Schiff zurückkehren, und obwohl sie geplant hatte, den Mond mit mehr Feuerkraft erneut aufzusuchen, kam sie nie zurück. Weiterhin untersuchte Reidi das Asteroidenfeld um das System herum, und sie entdeckte tatsächlich etwas sehr merkwürdiges. Sie entdeckte im Asteroidenfeld den Crystal Snare, einen Asteroiden, der beinahe vollständig aus Kristallen zu bestehen schien. Als sie sich jedoch näherte, stellte sie fest, dass von Crystal Snare irgendeine Energie aus ging, die ihre Schiffssysteme funktionsuntüchtig machte. Es gelang ihr nur mit Mühe, ihr Schiff manuell aus dem Asteroidenfeld herauszufliegen. Sie kehrte zweimal zurück, um nach dem Ursprung dieser Energie zu suchen, jedoch beide Male ohne Erfolg. 250px|links|miniatur|Die Sith-Festung Als letztes untersuchte sie den vierten Planeten des Systems, Almas, und entdeckte dort ein seltsames Gebäude, das länger als dreißig Meter war und über eine große Kuppel verfügte. Sie spürte, dass von diesem Ort etwas Böses ausging und beschloss daher, sicherheitshalber nicht zu landen. Später sollte sich herausstellen, dass es sich bei dem Gebäude um die Sith-Festung auf Almas handelte, die der Sith-Lord Darth Rivan während der Sith-Kriege errichtet hatte. Diese Festung war auch der Grund für die erhöhte dichte Atmosphäre, die Reidi festgestellt hatte, als sie das System erreichte. Die lag an den Sauerstoff erzeugenden Pflanzen, die Rivan in der Festung hatte pflanzen lassen.Almas Anschließend verließ Reidi das System. Zuletzt gesehen wurde sie im Jahre 207 VSY, als sie sich auf den Weg in die Unbekannten Regionen machte. Aufgrund ihrer großen Lebensspanne wird jedoch vermutet, dass sie sich noch immer in den Unbekannten Regionen aufhält und nach neuem Lebensraum sucht. Vermächtnis Eigenübersetzung von „It began, if reports are to be believed, with a smiling face in the sky. While the Metatheran Cartel had made its presence known in the system for some time - having contributed to unrest, but always managing to keep their upturned noses clean - the disruption of the Reidi Artom celebration found the people of Cularin in a state of disquiet like never before.“ aus A Changing Galaxy Von Reidi Artom wurden auf einigen Planeten des Cularin-Systems, darunter auch auf Cularin selbst, mehrere Statuen von ihr errichtet.All Comers In der Stadt Gadrin auf Cularian wurde eine sechzig Meter hohe Statue von ihr errichtet, die vom House Hirskaala aus gesehen wurden konnte.The Resistance Within Noch nach ihrem Tod galt wurde im Cularin-System in der After Artom-Zeitrechnung gerechnet, die das Jahr der Entdeckung des Systems durch Reidi Artom als Nullpunkt festlegt. Von der Senatorin Lavina Druada-Vashne Wren wurde vermutet, dass es sich bei ihr um eine Nachfahrin handelte, da sie ihr ähnelnde Eigenschaften besaß. Allerdings stand die Senatorin bei vielen Bewohnern des Planeten in Kritik, und die meisten Bewohner sagten sich, dass eine Nachfahrin von Reidi Artom niemals zu gelassen hätte, dass es auf dem Planeten so kriminell wurde.Cularin's Lady Senator, Lavina WrenSenator Wren's Social Calendar Tatsächlich vertraten große Teile der Bevölkerung diese Einstellung, weshalb das Gerücht, Lavina Wren sei Reidis Nachfahrin, schnell wieder abebbte.Cularin at Night Noch lange nach Reidis Tod fand auf Cularin jährlich die Reidi Atom Feier statt, die die Entdeckung des Systems durch Reidi feierte. Wenngleich die Bevölkerung des Planeten sehr geduldig war, was Kriminalität anbelangte, so war eine Störung der Reidi Atom Feier jedoch nicht zu entschuldigen. Als das Methateran-Kartell einmal diese Feier störte, führte dies zu Unruhen wie nie zuvor auf Cularian.A Changing Galaxy Die Anführerinnen der Tarasin-Clans bezeichneten sich als Mütter, und diese Mütter gaben die Geschichten von Reidi immer an ihre Nachfahren weiter. Obwohl Reidi alle Aufzeichnungen über sich mitgenommen hatte, als sie den Planeten verließ, wussten viele Mütter über ihr Leben bescheid. Unter anderem die Mutter Niroida erzählte ihrem Clan, dem Vriisan irstat, Geschichten von Reidi.Reidi Artom's Expansion Manifesto Auch Mutter Dariana des Hiironi irstats wusste viel über Reidis Leben und gab ihr Wissen an ihren Stamm weiter.Home of Wisdom Die Reporterin Yara Grugara bat die cularinischen Militärs Mack, Pac und Grunt (alle drei Namen sind Pseudonyme) einst um eine Stellungnahme zu Reidi Artom. Im Interview gingen die drei häufig auf das Expansion Manifesto ein, das sich auf Reidi bezog. Alle drei stimmten darin überein, dass Reidi nicht die große Heldin war, als sie überall galt. Vor allem ihre Äußerung, dass das Recht, an einem Ort für Sicherheit zu sorgen, nicht in den Händen des Militärs sondern in den Händen derer, die dort leben, liegen sollte, empfanden sie als naiv, unrealistisch und dumm. Sie gaben zu, dass Reidi eine super Kundschafterin war, merkten aber an, dass sie nicht das Zeug zur Verwaltung gehabt hatte und dass sie es nicht unterstützten, dass Cularin sich so sehr nach ihr richtete.Manifesto My Foot Der Jedi-Historiker Oden Malkasch verfasste einst einen Bericht über die Kriminalität auf Cularin und ging dabei auch speziell auf Reidis Rolle in der Geschichte des Planeten ein. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Eigenübersetzung von „She never fought a war. I mean, all due respect, but she was good at exploring. She wasn't a warrior, so there's no way she could understand. War's a lot more complicated than what she made it out to be. ... Like, she said there aren't any winners in war. But there are winners and losers about war as a whole, you know? Say you're standing outside a cantina and there's this guy who's hopped up on spice and Rodian ale and he wants to fight. Now, you don't have to fight, right? But if you do fight, by her logic, there's nobody who wins, because it's just violence. Say you don't fight, and the other guy, he just comes over and starts pounding on your face. If you don't fight, and he beats the goo out of you, he wins and you lose. There's a winner if somebody wants to fight and somebody else doesn't, and the winner's always the person who fights.“ aus Manifesto My Foot Reidi gehörte einer bisher unbekannten langlebigen Spezies an, was es ihr erlaubte, jahrelang zu leben. Reidi wollte schon als kleines Kind große Abenteuer erleben und die Galaxis entdecken, weshalb sie sich bereits in jungen Jahren von ihrem Heimatplaneten davon stahl und durch die Galaxis trampte. Die große Chance bot sich ihr, als sie in den Besitz des Raumschiffs Trailblazer gelangte, mit dem sich ihr die Galaxis öffnete. Sie beschloss, für das Republikanische Büro für Exploration und Kolonisation zu arbeiten und entdeckte tatsächlich mindestens acht Sternsysteme. Das bekannteste der Systeme, die sie entdeckte, war das Cularin-System, in dem sie noch Jahre nach der Entdeckung als Heldin gefeiert wurde. Reidi selbst begab sich nach der Erforschung des Systems auf den Weg in die Unbekannten Regionen, um weiteren noch unbekannten Lebensraum zu erschließen. Reidi war der Meinung, dass die Galaktische Republik alles daran setzen sollte, die noch unbekannten Planeten zu entdecken und zu erschließen, um die Galaxis zu perfektionieren und zu vollenden. Reidi wollte, dass das Leben ewig fortbesteht und dass jeder verfügbare Raum in der Galaxis genutzt wird, um diesem Ziel näher zu kommen und die richtige Balance zu finden. Sie wusste aber auch, dass es auf beinahe jedem Planeten, der entdeckt wurde, solche gab, die bereits vor dem Entdecker dort lebten. Diesen Personen sollten die Entdecker mit ihrem Leben und ihrer Hoffnung vertrauen, auf dass die Einheimischen ihr Kommen akzeptierten und ihnen das selbe vertrauen entgegen brachten. Für sie verdiente jedes Streben eine Belohnung, und ebenso war alles Leben heilig. Aus diesem Grund war Reidi strikt gegen Krieg. Ihrer Meinung nach gab es in jedem Krieg weder Gewinner noch Verlierer, da bei Gewaltauseinandersetzungen niemals jemand tatsächlich gewann. Auch war sie der Meinung, dass die Sicherheit an einem Ort nicht vom Militär sondern von denen, die dort wohnten, gewährleistet sein sollte. Wenngleich sie beinahe im ganzen System eine Heldin war, von der sogar bis zu sechzig Meter hohe Statuen aufgestellt wurden, wurde sie für eben diese Einstellung von einigen Personen und Organisationen kritisiert, darunter vor allem das Militär Cularins. Als die Reporterin Yara Grugara einstmals die Militärs Mack, Pac und Grunt (alle drei Namen sind Pseudonyme) um ein Interview zu Reidis Einstellung bat, äußerten alle drei, dass der Wunsch nach Orten ohne Krieg und Militär unrealistisch und naiv war. Nichtsdestoweniger ließen es sich vor allem die heimischen Tarasin-Clans nicht nehmen, auch noch Jahre nach ihrer Abreise Geschichten von Reidi zu erzählen und von ihrem Leben zu berichten, das sie im Cularin-System führte. Um die von ihr entdeckten Systeme, Planeten, Kometen und Monde zu erforschen, ging Reidi häufig größere Risiken ein. Unter anderem begab sie sich zu dem Mond Rennokk, wo sie auf ein bis dato unbekanntes, riesiges und rotes Wesen stieß, dass sie attackierte und verfolgte. Auch im Asteroidenfeld ging sie große Risiken ein, als sie sich dreimal dorthin begab, obwohl sie wusste, dass von den Asteroiden eine Energie ausging, die Raumschiffssensoren funktionsuntüchtig machte. Einzig und allein die Sith-Festung auf Almas sorgte bei ihr für genügend Bedenken, um zu verhindern, dass sie sich dorthin begab. Reidi hatte schon immer spüren können, wenn sie sich in Gefahr begab, in die sie sich lieber nicht begeben sollte. Reidi war stets mit drei Blasterpistolen und den dazugehörigen Energiepacks ausgerüstet. Mit einer Blasterpistole konnte sie recht gut umgehen und zielgenau schießen, ebenso wie mit einem Raumschiff. Ihr Pilotenkönnen erlaubte es ihr, ihr durch Energie gestörtes Raumschiff Trailblazer sicher aus dem Asteroidenfeld zu manövrieren. Sie verfügte über hohe astrographische Kenntnisse und war sehr gut darin, in der Natur zu überleben. Sie hatte stets entsprechende Ausrüstung dabei und konnte klettern, rennen, sprinten und schwimmen, suchen und zuhören. Weiterhin war es ihr möglich, selbstständig Reparaturen an Raumschiffen und anderen Technologien vorzunehmen und Computer zu benutzen. Auch hatte Reidi ein ausgeprägtes Allgemeinwissen: Sie kannte sich nicht nur im Cularin-System und den anderen von ihr entdeckten Orten aus sondern wusste auch viel über die Geschichte der Galaxis. Welche Fähigkeiten Reidi während ihrer Reise in den Unbekannten Regionen entwickelte, ist unbekannt. Hinter den Kulissen miniatur|rechts|250px|Morrie Mullins verfasste die Artikel über Reidi * Reidi Artoms wurde von den Autoren Robert Wiese und Andy Collins erfunden und hatte ihre erste Nennung im Star Wars Universum in deren Rollenspiel-Quellenbuch Living Force Campaign Guide. Der Living Force Campaign Guide erschien im Jahre 2001 erstmals in den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika in englischer Sprache. Prominentisiert wurde Reidi in den unzähligen folgenden Artikeln und Kampagnen von Wizards of the Coast, von denen die meisten vom Autoren Morrie Mullins verfasst wurden. Reidi wird in vielen der mehr als einhundert folgenden Artikeln und Kampagnen erwähnt. * Neben ihrer Erwähnung im Living Force Campaign Guide taucht Reidi außerdem in den Artikeln Cularin's Lady Senator, Lavina Wren, Senator Wren's Social Calendar, A Changing Galaxy, Cularin at Night, Reidi Artom's Expansion Manifesto, Manifesto My Foot, Home of Wisdom, All Comers und Almas auf. Die meisten dieser Artikel wurden von Morrie Mullins verfasst, an einigen schrieben Mulluns und der Autor August Hahn gemeinsam. Ihre einzige Erwähnung in einer Kampagne des Rollenspiels findet sich in Mullins' The Resistance Within, die 2001 auf der Webseite von Wizards of the Coast erschien. * Trotz ihrer vielen Erwähnungen verzeichnet Reidi bisher weder Auftritte im Comics noch in Romanen oder Kampagnen. Auch findet sie außerhalb des Living Force Rollenspiels keine weiteren Erwähnungen. Quellen *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' *''Cularin's Lady Senator, Lavina Wren'' *''Senator Wren's Social Calendar'' *''A Changing Galaxy'' *''Cularin at Night'' *''Reidi Artom's Expansion Manifesto'' *''Manifesto My Foot'' *''Home of Wisdom'' *''All Comers'' *''Almas'' *''The Resistance Within'' * Einzelnachweise en:Reidi Artom Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Unbekannte Spezies Kategorie:Kundschafter Kategorie:Legends